The present inventive concept relates generally to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device including a controller which transmits and receives data to/from one of scale-out storage devices according to the characteristics of data received from a host, and a data processing system including the same.
Memory devices are used to store data. The memory devices can be classified into volatile memory devices and nonvolatile memory devices. Flash memory devices are an example of EEPROM in which memory cells are programmed or erased with a single operation. For example, a program or read operation may be performed by unit of a page, and an erase operation may be performed by unit of a block. The block may include a plurality of pages.
A flash memory device may include a plurality of flash memory chips. The lifetime of performance of the flash memory device may be determined according to one of the plurality of flash memory chips. For example, if one of the plurality of flash memory chips is worn-out, or performance of the flash memory chip is decreased, the overall lifetime or performance of the flash memory device may be degraded.